


携带依存症

by nightyoru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightyoru/pseuds/nightyoru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>是降赤不是赤降！<br/>原作向，微恶搞，略OOC，由手机短信开始慢慢接近的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	携带依存症

降旗光树得了一种病。  
叫做携带依存症。

用直白点儿的话说就是吃饭睡觉上厕所都离不开手机，恨不得把眼珠子抠出来黏在屏幕上把手指切下来挂在键盘上的那种重症。  
原因嘛……你们都是为什么点进来的？  
对嘛，就是因为可爱又可怕的那位赤司征十郎大人啊！

降旗虽然是普通中的普通路人里的路人，可是作为一个在诚凛的魔鬼训练里也能顽强坚持的篮球选手（板凳担当），他，有一种属性是全诚凛都要认输的。

那就是——  
他是个抖M。

例证就是他每天看着手机笑得跟个傻X一样，还非要展示所谓“喜欢的人”给他的短信。  
河原被逼着看过那些来往记录，假设对方叫A。

降：你什么时候有空？  
A：什么时候都没空。  
然后降旗就会沐浴着河原鄙视的眼神，很开心地说我喜欢的人超忙碌还愿意给我回短信真是好温柔好可爱。

降：你今天都干了什么呀？  
A：无可奉告。  
然后降旗就会恍惚地微笑着说喜欢的人真是太帅太有气势了而且麻吉懂得保护隐私万一我手机丢了就会被人知道他的信息说不定就会带来危险blablabla......

是的，降旗喜欢的人很帅，很有气势。  
这都不要紧。  
重点是——那是个男的。  
而且根据降旗无法抑制的兴奋宣传和黑子的爆料，那位明恋对象不是别人，正是诚凛的强敌之一洛山高校的队长，前帝光篮球部部长——赤司征十郎。

事情还得从这一年度的WC说起。

跟着队友黑子来到了奇迹那帮子头发颜色都麻吉奇怪的人的聚会现场。  
艾玛那个气场叫一牛X！顶着五颜六色的脑袋站在高高低低台阶上，跟彩虹蛋糕似的，又不能吃，卖什么帅？好吧虽然颜面平均值是挺高的。  
为了方便就分别叫他们金毛犬、青蛙头、蓝龙虾和美味棒吧，越说越饿……

不是这个问题！  
他们的老大姗姗来迟也就算了，还站在最高处。  
降旗作为一个身高刚过日本16岁男子身高平均线的人自然对高度格外敏感，他一眼就看穿了对方虽然站得笔直气势凛然但仍掩盖不了身高只有173的事实。  
这位173先生，啊不，让我们称呼他天下无敌的赤司征十郎傻妈，吊着眼梢轻启朱唇：无关人士能不能退场呢？  
礼仪到位，可是语气却带着杀气。  
降旗心里一寒，想跑，但对方气场太强大了，灵压迫得降旗的小心脏一抖一抖的，直愣愣地盯着对方逆光的两颗亮闪闪的眼珠子，腿脚却不听使唤。  
而且在这样的危机形势下他还走神了。  
因为对方的红色头发太正了，比银行里的印泥还正。  
咳咳，让我们忽视这个没有逻辑的联想，要知道人在非常情况下做出的事也不太一般。  
降旗就这么痴迷于那抹红色，直到另一个队友火神的出现。

火神向来比较傲气而那位老大似乎看火神很不爽，于是他跟青蛙头借了一把剪刀说要剪刘海。  
剪刘海就剪刘海吧，把好好的场地弄得全是碎头发就不好了……也不是这个问题——  
呲——  
是哪里来了武林高手？！降旗惊惶四顾，就看见闪着银光的利刃破风而来，笔直地刺向身旁的火神的脸部，火神一个马步沉身转头，堪堪避开要害，却还是躲闪不及，脸颊留下一道血痕。降旗张大了嘴，喉头微动，却发不出声音。  
乖乖我的妈呀，好可怕的人！赶紧逃赶紧逃赶紧逃……问题是在这个凝固了的气氛里他怎么也不好扯出笑容说那好我走了大家慢聊，绝对会被戳死的好吗？那可是剪刀啊！

后来浑浑噩噩地就被拉着回头走，降旗一个激灵甩脱了抓着自己手臂的火神，扭头看向那个给自己留下严重心理阴影的对象。  
这一看，糟了。

那个眉目清秀容姿端丽的红发少年是谁啊？那张脸上居然会有微笑这种表情吗？瑟瑟刺骨的寒风变成春意盎然的暖风也得有个过程吧？你是去中国学过变脸吗？！  
诸如此类……总之降旗傻傻地看着给他留下冲击性印象的赤司和同样身着洛山校服的队友们说话，脸上挂着淡淡的笑容，然后……  
一见钟情了。

前面已经说过了，降旗就是个抖M。  
所以他一见钟情了。  
别问作者这是什么逻辑，爱情TMD就没有逻辑。

去主办方那里登记完出场名单之后监督给了大家半小时休息，降旗在迷宫一样的背包里摸索半天捞出了手机，然后跑了出去。经过木吉前面的时候木吉正低着头，就感觉一阵风吹过，他抬起头疑惑地问：“刚才跑过去的是谁？咱们队里有跑得这么快的人吗？”可惜大家都各忙各的，日向斜了他一眼什么都没说，木吉无趣地摸摸鼻子，看起丽子收集的各队资料来。

风一样的男子，哦不，是降旗光树，风一样地跑遍了整个场馆，然后在2楼一处鲜少人迹的楼梯上看到了心心念念的身影。  
赤司正靠在楼梯扶手上低头看着手里的资料夹，降旗急匆匆地快步过去，将要接近的时候却放慢了步子。  
降旗在犹豫，我这么巴巴地跑来究竟是要干吗呢？似乎是喜欢上了这个人，但是要表白吗？还是先要个邮件地址慢慢来？  
没等降旗犹豫完，赤司抬起头，就开口了。“你是降旗光树君，对吧？”  
降旗震惊了。难道他暗恋我？  
不过不等降旗说话赤司就继续说了下去：“熟知对手的资料是队长的责任。”他顿了一顿，“你胆子挺大的，不过也不用这么害怕，我也和你一样是高一的学生而已。”  
不不不你简直可怕死了好吗？什么违逆我的人就算是父母也要死啊那是哪个世界的中二病发言啊……当然这些话他绝对不敢说出来。  
“怎么会一样，赤司君明明，”降旗咽了口口水，“赤司君明明这么强，还是部长，我只是个坐板凳的，那个……”  
“没有哪个伟大的选手没坐过板凳，”赤司打断了他，“何况这说到底就是社团活动。当然，”他话锋一转，“获得胜利的人就拥有话语权，这一点无论在什么赛场上都是一样的。”  
赛场？你是和战场搞混了吧？降旗觉得自己一辈子都没吐过这么多非得憋进肚子里的槽。  
“全部都获得胜利的我，一切都是正确的。”赤司异色的双瞳直视着降旗，高昂着头，仿佛自己就是世界的准则一般。  
哇靠这是哪来的重度中二症患者啊快点送去心疗科啦！

不过就算是这样，降旗在脑海里捧了一下心，赤司君也超级帅超级可爱好吗？  
没错，在坠入情网的降旗眼里，赤司的一切都已经蒙上了一层粉红色。  
赤司被他看得愣了一下，这种眼神……好像不太正常，这个降旗光树是不是脑子有问题啊？没收集到这种情报啊……回头得好好研究下。  
“所以”，他斟酌着缓缓地开了口，“你找我究竟有什么事？”  
降旗被这么一说才想起来原本的目的，他拉拉衣服，拍了下手，正色严肃地看了眼赤司印泥一般正红色的美丽头发，然后“啪”地——  
双膝跪地，大声说道：“赤司君，请和我结婚！”  
——只能庆幸这时候观众大部分已经入场，很少有人逗留在偏僻的这里。  
啊……糟了……降旗眼睛快要把地面瞪得烧出一个洞来，我明明是想要邮件地址的，怎么一下子就说出来了？我还看得到明天的太阳，不，今晚的月亮吗？！

就算是天下无敌的赤司征十郎，也在听到降旗的惊人发言之后愣了三秒。  
降旗嗫喏着想要挽回：“不，我不是这个意思，我，那个……”  
“你是说你在开玩笑？”  
周围的温度一下子降到了零下273度，降旗觉得自己一下子看到了宇宙的终极。“不，我是认真的，啊……但是……赤司君如果不喜欢……”  
用173的身高俯视着跪在地上瑟瑟发抖的降旗，莫名感到了愉悦的赤司宣判了：“先从朋友做起吧。”

诶——？！没有被杀？！还愿意跟我做朋友？  
“抬头。”  
“是。”  
凑到面前的是一个手机屏幕，啊，这是新出的爱疯5，果然很长呢……  
不对，这是赤司君的手机？啊，不愧是赤司君……  
还是不对！  
上面写的是，赤司君的电话？  
降旗颤抖着手指摸出自己那个用了三年的学生优惠0元机，打开通讯录键入屏幕上显示的电话号码。  
看着自己的通讯录里出现了“赤司征十郎”这个联系人，降旗才突然有了实感。  
然后，脸红了。

“好、好了，已经登录进去了。”降旗不敢跟赤司目光相接，小声地报告。  
“嗯，那从这一刻起，我们就是朋友了。”  
诶我比较想做恋人啊？  
“你这个人，真是什么都写在脸上啊……”赤司叹了口气。  
“对、对不起！”降旗双膝一软，又趴了下去。  
“嘛，看在你自觉地在我面前跪下的份上，我觉得我们有做朋友的余地。那之上的，别多想。”最后的结尾带了些警告，戳痛了心底的某处，不过狂喜中的降旗已经不在乎了。而且，凭借直觉，降旗觉得赤司最后那句话里，其实是有点害羞的成分在的。  
只要能够有机会接近，就意味着无限的可能性不是吗？  
海底捞月是不可能，但是丑小鸭变成天鹅却是存在过的奇迹。  
即便只有百分之一的机会也会花上百分之百的努力。  
凡人就是这样可怜又可悲的生物。

那之后，两人就开始了短信往来。  
摘录部分聊天记录如下——

降：你在干嘛?  
赤：（无回音）  
降：对不起你是不是在开会？我以为部活已经结束了就发了，打扰了。  
赤：没有，刚才在忙。  
降：是吗？真是抱歉。那你到底在忙啥？等你回复(*^__^*)  
赤：（无回音）  
降：你就多理我一下嘛！~~~~(>_<)~~~~  
赤：……………………  
“河原河原，你看！我喜欢的人专门给我发了很多省略号呢！”

降：你喜欢什么样的人？  
赤：听我话的人。  
降：我听话吗？＾▼＾  
赤：（无回音）  
降：看到我给你发的短信了吗？  
赤：看到了  
降：那我可以喜欢你吗？*′?`)*′?`)′?`)*′?`)*′?`)  
赤：你不是已经擅自喜欢上了吗？  
“黑子黑子，你看你看！赤司傻妈他也很爱我啊！”  
“我很好奇你究竟是从哪里看出来的？”黑子吸溜吸溜地喝着奶昔面无表情地说，但降旗已经听不进耳里了，他带着两朵农村红飘去了厕所，然后在隔间里嘿嘿嘿地笑着反复阅读刚才的短信。  
此事件为后来新设校诚凛竟然在建成两年之内便开始流传校园七大不可思议传说之开端，因与本篇无关，按下不表。

降旗内心的小怪兽每天都在蠢蠢欲动。  
想看到赤司，想触摸赤司，想和赤司去各种地方，想和赤司做这样那样的事。  
不过最想的还是……但那也只能在梦里实现而已吧，和赤司开始短信交流后不久，降旗早晨起来就多了项烦恼。  
今天也是啊……  
掀开被子，降旗无奈地叹了口气，要怎么办呢赤司君？TOT  
做梦也能梦到赤司泪眼朦胧地在自己身下喘息，染上薄红的眼角渗出清亮的泪水，或者纤细的身躯在自己腹上扭动，火热的内部紧紧包裹住自己无规律地收缩……  
呜哇，这么想想又能再撸一发♂  
降旗打开手机，噼里啪啦地打着键盘。

远在京都的赤司正在晨练，裤袋里的手机突然震动了起来。  
滑动解锁键打开短信箱，又是诚凛的那个降旗。  
赤司不由得扬了扬眉，那家伙还真是不死心，到底看上自己哪里了？说到底两个都是男人，公然求婚是闹哪样？还有别以为自己看不出来那家伙一边说着喜欢自己一边暗地里吐槽自己吐槽得欢实。  
“赤司君能给我一张你的照片吗？”  
“为什么要给你？”  
“因为我想见你。”  
又来了，说得好听这家伙是想到什么说什么的直白性子，说得难听点就是脑子拎不清逻辑混乱。  
赤司觉得降旗有点烦，但是这种烦又让他有点享受。  
毕竟这是第一次，有人锲而不舍地想要和他发展一种亲密的关系，和队友啊朋友啊都不同，虽然是对手校但却与胜负无关。  
不，谁说这与胜负无关？胜利的那个永远，必须，只能是自己。  
赤司飞快地运动手指，一秒不到便点了发送键。  
“来京都。”

降旗看到短信的时候差点吓晕过去。  
那个冷冷淡淡的赤司，叫自己去京都？他没看错吧？  
一个字一个字读了好几遍，又让全篮球部的人都读了一遍给他听，被烦透了的大家在监督的指挥下直接把降旗抬起来丢出了体育馆门外。  
就算被扔出去，降旗手里还是紧紧地握着手机。

“好，这个周六中午十二点，在京都站XX口见，可以吗？”  
降旗小心翼翼地打下每一个假名，看着逐渐成文的句子，自嘲了摇摇头，赤司他想象得到自己其实每打一个字都又期待又害怕吗？  
降旗很清楚对方没有把自己的表白当一回事，对他来说自己不过是闲暇时间里的一点微不足道的消遣。  
但就是这样，还是每天都像看着恋人一般地看着手机，像是触摸恋人一般地敲打着键盘，手机对降旗来说，是唯一能与赤司联系的东西。  
携带依存症什么的，其实这是自己寂寞而可悲的感情投射吧……

没到一分钟赤司就发来了回信：“好，到时见。”  
“嗯，我期待着。”

很快就到了周六。  
降旗从前一天晚上起就坐立难安，辗转反侧了一夜也没有睡着，然后顶着巨大的熊猫眼坐上了去京都的新干线。  
说起来，新干线的车票也是用自己攒下的零花钱买的，如果说这一趟不能有所成就，那还真是……  
降旗握了握拳，既然赤司愿意见自己，那就说明还有希望！  
心情骤然轻松起来的降旗不由得困意横生，眼皮一搭一搭，把手机放在前座背后的小桌板上就闭上了眼睛。

这一觉睡得格外香甜。  
降旗醒来的时候还哼哼了几声。  
习惯性地去摸手机，把小桌板拍得嘭嘭响却摸不到记忆中放在那里的物品。  
不会吧？！降旗惊出了一身冷汗，在包里，座椅上，座位下面也没有发现手机的踪影。  
而且比这更严重的是，降旗发现车厢里只剩自己一个人了。  
惨了惨了！到站时间是11点50，乘客都下空了现在肯定已经过了12点了吧，赤司会等自己吗？  
也顾不得手机了，降旗抱起背包就往外冲。

XX口附近人头攒动，却没有那头鲜艳的红发和凛然的背影。  
果然是等不到自己先离开了，也是，又不是多熟悉的人，过时不来又联系不上，肯定觉得被放鸽子了吧。  
好像浑身的力气都被抽空了，降旗靠着一根立柱蹲了下来，两手无意识地狠狠揪着自己的头发。  
想哭，但又觉得丢人。  
但还是想哭。  
咬咬嘴唇想止住鼻酸的感觉，却一不小心用力过大“啊”地一下叫了出来，泪水反而没控制住滴落在了地上。  
来来往往的人群脚步匆匆，没有人在意一个蹲在地上的不起眼的男生到底哭了没有。

啪嗒啪嗒。  
虽然出站口非常喧闹，但降旗还是听到了有脚步声渐渐接近。  
也许是有人在这里约了人见面吧？自己真是到了哪里都碍事，降旗使劲抹了把脸，抱起行李看也不看地转身就走。  
“不是约好了在这里吗？怎么现在就走了？”  
降旗整个人都僵住了。  
一寸一寸地转过头去，日思夜想的红发少年正站在身后看着他。  
“赤、赤司君……”  
“降旗君，又见面了。”  
降旗想起来应该解释：“我、我手机丢了……”  
他有点难堪地瞟了眼赤司，见对方面上并无嘲讽或者不豫才继续了下去：“对不起，我，没有想走，我是……是……诶？”  
“有人拾到了要送去车站办公室，我刚好路过，就认出来了。”赤司伸过手掌，摊开的掌心上正是降旗的手机，和降旗本人一样普普通通毫不起眼放在手机堆里就会立刻找不到的类型。  
明明只看到过一次吧，是记忆力超群，还是……我真的可以这样妄想吗？  
“赤司君……我……”  
“好了，不要杵在这儿了，走吧。”赤司把手机塞进降旗手里。  
虽然只有一瞬间，但接触到的体温却让降旗触了电一般挺直了背脊。“谢谢……”他小声说道。  
赤司转了话题，“难得来京都，我就尽尽地主之谊，带你观光一下吧。”然后他笑了一下，“你有话要说的话，等观光完也不迟。”  
降旗觉得自己一辈子的运气都要用光了，他大声地回答“是”然后追了上去。

看着走在身侧的赤司淡然的表情，降旗的心情前所未有的高昂。  
之后会怎样呢？  
降旗暂时不想去想。  
无论结果如何，自己都一定要堂堂正正清清楚楚地表明自己的心意。  
虽然我是个抖M，但这既不是斯德哥尔摩综合症也不是吊桥效应。  
我是真心喜欢你的，赤司君。  
我想永远永远和你在一起。

 

FIN


End file.
